Freezing Heart
by Serpentsnitch
Summary: You never knew moving in Arendelle will change your normal life. Modern Au Elsa x Male reader. Rated M for chapter 3 i think...
1. A New Home

(Y/N) = Your Name

(E/C) = Eye Color

(F/C) = Favorite color

(H/C)= Hair color

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Home

After several hours of driving, you finally reach your destination.

You quickly jump out of the car and inhale a large amount of fresh air.

The long journey made you feel sick.

"Here we are!" said your father pointing something.

You look from your father's hand to where he was pointing.

Your (E/C) eyes widened as your jaws drop.

You see a large house, almost the same size as a castle.

"Dad... I will live in this enormous house? All by myself?" You said as you turn your back from the house.

"Yes, it's all yours." your father replied.

"Wow... I didn't know I will be owning this kind of house" You said looking back at the house again.

Your father gave you a key. "Well let's go inside." He said while smiling at you.

You walk to the door and you put the key inside the key hole, turning the key you then hear a clicking noise, the door unlocked. You pushed the door open, revealing a large living room.

There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, an expensive sofa and some other luxurious furniture.

You are speechless.

"You explore the house, while I go take care of things" Your father said pulling his phone out.

After minutes of exploring the house you finally found your bedroom. You had been dying to know what it looks like since you arrived.

Inside the bedroom were all of your favorite things. It has a (F/C) King sized bed, a (F/C) painted wall. You saw a door leading you to the balcony of your bedroom. Opening it, you were breath-taking at the beautiful sight that your eyes laid upon. The wind howls, blowing your (H/C) hair.

No denying now that this is the greatest sight you've ever see.

Then you suddenly thought about your old home.

You can't deny your new home is better than your old one, but still you miss it.

You miss your school, friends and especially your mother. She's in the hospital really sick, you thought on how you are going to visit her since you're far away from there. You don't even know why your father moved you here in Arendelle. Every time you ask him why, he will immediately change the topic. So you thought maybe he will tell you someday.

You snapped back into reality when you hear your father from the speaker attached at the wall of your bedroom.

"(Y/N) where are you? I'm here in the dining room, time for dinner!"

This house is really cool.

You entered the dining room and you see some deliciously looking foods.

"Dad, you really are a great cook." You said not taking your eyes off at the food.

"That's where you got that good cooking of yours." Your father said taking a seat at the table.

Yes you are a good cook but your father is better, even though he is busy running the family business.

Taking your seat, you took the dish near you and ate it.

Your dad talked about where you are going to study. He already enrolled you in Arendelle high, and next week is your first day.

You wonder what the students are like here in Arendelle.

You hope that you'll have new friends.

It's your first time being a transferee.

After minutes you and your father finished eating.

You helped your father to clean the dishes.

Wow dad still knows how to do house choirs.

Minutes passed.

"Well (Y/N) I'll be leaving now. Oh I almost forgot!" Your father said as he handed you a bunch of keys.

For what are these?

"That's your car and motor keys" your father said.

Wow these are a lot of keys...

"Now (Y/N) take good care of yourself. I don't want to hear a call from the hospital that you break your neck or what body parts you got there."

"I'll be fine dad and I promise I will." You said hugging him.

"Kiss mom for me when you visit her dad."

Your father's face suddenly frowned but you didn't notice it.

Your father got inside the car and waved at you goodbye.

"Bye (Y/N)!"

"Bye dad! Have a safe trip back home!" you said waving back at him.

Your father started to drive.

After your father's car disappeared in the road, you get inside the house.

Hmm... what will I do?

You stare at the keys in your hand.

How about looking in the garage first.

You entered in the garage and saw a some expensive cars and motorbikes.

What the... father expects me to drive these all?! He would've just given me one car.

You approached a (F/C) car. You opened it and then you got inside. You then start to scan everything inside the car.

After examining the rest of the vehicles, you looked at your watch, it says 9:30.

You make sure the doors of your house was close before going back inside into your bedroom.

You changed your clothes and then lay down on your (F/C) King sized bed.

You opened your phone and you saw one new message.

It's from your friend Brian.

Hey (Y/N)! How's your new home?

Hi Brian! My house is awesome! I can't believe I own it!

Well good to know you like it! I'm going to sleep now bye! :)

Good night buddy!

You closed your phone and you place it at the table beside your bed. You put out the lights then you closed your eyes.

After several minutes you finally fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Frozenet for encouraging and helping me to write this fanfic, its my first time :). I'm sorry if my english is bad, english is only my second language.

So what do you guys think? Feel free to review!

Until next update :D


	2. Arendelle High

AN:Wow! 160 views for chapter 1! Anyway Sorry for the delay update :) Our internet is down, i used the hotspot of my cp hehehe.

I know my fanfic is kinda similar to other modern au elsa x reader, don't worry i have a different story planned.

So here's chapter 2 :D

* * *

(Y/N) = Your name

(L/N) = Last name

(F/C) = Favorite color

* * *

Chapter2: Arendelle High

You spent your week watching movies in your T.V. room, playing video games and reading some of your favorite books.

You stayed at home and never went outside your house the whole week.

You thought about exploring Arendelle once you found a friend to guide and tour you around. Because getting lost in Arendelle, is not a good idea.

It was morning, you've had been woken by a loud beeping noise that your alarm clock produce. You quickly turned it off, you thought what is so important today that you put your alarm on.

Then you remember!

You'll be starting your class in Arendelle high today.

You jump off your bed and entered your bathroom taking a nice long bath.

After you finished, you went downstairs to your kitchen to make your breakfast.

You eat your food quietly.

After eating, you brushed your teeth then pack your bag you then preceded in your garage.

You opened the (F/C) car with your keys. You got inside then turned on the engines. Once you turned the key the car's engine roar to life.

You pushed the button of your garage door and it opened automatically.

You drive your car outside then once again pushed the button of your garage. Your garage door automatically closed.

_Cool..._

After several minutes you finally arrive in Arendelle High school.

You parked your car at the school parking lot just a few meters away from school.

You enter the school and see several students walking, finding their way to their classes.

You head to the school office.

"Um... Hi I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I'm the new transferee here." You said at the school secretary.

"Mr. (L/N)... Here are your schedule, locker number and your locker password. Welcome to Arendelle high." The secretary said smiling at you while handing you a paper.

"Thanks." You said while taking the paper.

You looked at the paper where the number of your locker is written.

"Number 22." You say in a tone that you alone could only hear.

After finding it, you quickly opened it with the password that the school secretary gave you. You place your excess things from your bag inside the locker. Then you closed it dragging the key pad to lock the locker.

As you turn around. You accidentally bumped into a platinum blonde haired girl causing the girl to drop her books. You quickly picked them all up.

As you handed the books to her, your jaws mentally drop as you a goddess standing in front of you.

Her beauty struck you like no other thing in the world can. It made you paralyze and your heart starts to beat fast.

You shake your head to snap you back from your day dream.

"I'm so sorry!" You said as she takes her books from your hands.

You notice that she's wearing gloves.

"Um... It's okay." she said then she started to walk away.

You start to stare at her once more before her view was obstructed by the passing students. You eagerly wanted to know name in fact you really need to actually.

As she was no longer be seen you look at your schedule once more.

Your first class is Math at the room 101.

"Really Math?" _Whoever made this schedule want me to suffer early._

After finding your room you entered quietly. The room was already occupied by a few students.

Then you saw her, the platinum blonde haired girl you bumped at the hallway. She's reading a book quietly in her chair. Looking around you saw an extra chair.

You decided to sit behind her.

_Not being a stalker so far..._

Someone tapped your shoulder at your left. You turn to see who it is.

You saw a strawberry blonde haired girl with freckles scattered around on her face smiling at you.

"Hi I'm Anna Anderson! You must be new here"

"I'm (Y/N), and yes I'm a transferee." You said smiling at her.

Anna was about to say something when your Math teacher entered the classroom.

His name was Mr. Alex Jones. A tall skinny man wearing glasses, he greeted his students good morning before sitting on his chair in front of class.

"I heard that we have a new transferee, Can you please kindly stand up Mr. (L/N) so I could introduce you in front of our class." Mr. Jones said.

As you stand up all of the students were looking at you and especially her the platinum blonde haired girl.

You never really like being stared by everyone. It makes you feel uncomfortable.

"Class this is (Y/N) (L/N), He just transferred here in Arendelle high." Mr. Jones said.

You finally went back to take your seat giving you a great relief. Mr. Jones started discussing a new lecture.

You tried to listen on what he was discussing, but you can't stop stealing glances on the blonde in front of you. She looks beautiful even while she listens to the discussion .You realize that taking a seat behind her is really a bad idea.

After an hour, the bell rang. You quickly collected your things and place them inside your bag.

"Hey (Y/N) want to have lunch with me and my friend later?" Anna asks you.

"Sure, I've got 3 more classes. So see you later." You replied at her smiling.

After 3 three hours it was already break time. You head to the school canteen.

You see Anna with someone at the table in the corner of the canteen. She waved you to come over.

Approaching the table, you sat opposite at Anna. "Kristoff this is (Y/N), and (Y/N) this is Kristoff."

"Hi! pleasure to meet you!" Kristoff said stretching out his hand for you to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine" You said shaking his hand.

The three of you started talking about yourselves while eating your lunch. After some several conversations, you found out that Anna has a twin sister.

"So what's her name?" You ask her.

"Her name is Elsa... and oh there she is right now!" Anna said looking at someone.

Both you and Kristoff followed her gaze.

You saw her, the platinum blonde haired girl that you bumped at the hallway.

_So that's her name. Elsa..._

"Elsa!" Anna called her telling Elsa to join with her. Elsa politely refused taking a seat at another table.

"Okay." Anna said with a disappointment look on her face.

"So she's your twin sister? I can say you two don't really look alike" You said to Anna.

"Yeah many say that. Even though we don't look the same we used to be closed when we were little, but then one day she'd just shut people out including me." Anna said with sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Anna said bringing back a smile on her face.

"Well. She too beautiful to be cold hearted." You said not thinking your words properly.

You mentally kicked yourself.

"Is that so?" Anna said grinning at you mischievously.

"Uh... I mean she is- never mind, forget what I've said" You said as your face turn red as an apple.

Seeing you blush Anna's grin grew wider.

The bell rings.

You proceeded to your next class. While walking down the hallway someone suddenly pushed you hard causing you to hit the floor with your chest.

You look who pushed you while rubbing your chest in pain.

You see a ginger boy with sideburns in his cheeks and a white haired boy both laughing at you. The red head boy is Hans Westergard while the white haired boy is Jack Frost. They're both best friends and school bully they have their goons beside them.

"Well what do we have here a new freshman." Hans said smirking.

Standing up you glared at both of them "I'm not a freshman. I'm a junior and if you two want an attention try doing it in a different way."

There were a loud oo's from their goons.

"We have a mouthy one here, let's fix that mouth of yours" Hans said while grabbing your shirt.

He's about to punch you in the face when someone grabbed his hand.

"What's going on here Mr. Westergard?" it was coach Grey, your P.E. teacher.

"Not getting in more trouble are we?"

Hans let go of your shirt while glaring at you. "One more incident Mr. Westergard the principal will expel you." Coach Grey said then he turned his back returning in the school gym.

"You almost got me into trouble nerd! You'll pay for this next time" He said walking away from you.

After classes you get inside your (F/C) car. You turned it on and drived home.

When you've arrived your house, you quickly got in your bedroom dropping your bag near the door. Then you plopped down into your bed.

_Well that's one weird first day._

A lot of things just happened in just a few amount of time. First you already have new friends, Second you earned yourself a bully and lastly you fell in love with someone.

_Elsa Anderson... Know her name check! Haha_.

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter and my friend who helped me in this chapter.

I had fun writing this chapter. So what do you guys think?

I'll be starting school this Monday so I won't be updating soon.

Goodbye for now! :D


	3. Thank you

**A/N: Hey look I updated! Hehe! I'm back! My teachers are not treating me well giving us a pile of homeworks... Anyway here's chapter 3 :D uhhh... Rated M i think...**

**P.S. I don't own Frozen :)**

* * *

(Y/N)= Your Name

* * *

Chapter 3: Thank you

Weeks past, you started to like staying in Arendelle with your two new friends.  
Sometimes after school Anna and Kristoff would always hang out in your house. Three of you would play some video games or watched some movies in your TV room. You enjoy being with them.

Last Saturday Anna and Kristoff,toured you in Arendelle. You saw a lot of beautiful places and views.

Your most favourite place you three went was the North mountain. You three climbed at the top of it, you saw incredible trees, magnificent view of houses and some beautiful fields. You could say that Arendelle is the most beautiful place you ever stayed.

* * *

Everything in your school are doing fine. Even though Hans, Jack and their friends are bullying you. They will insult you with some words, push you til you fall down on the floor or vandalizing your locker. You don't mind them, maybe they really need some attention. You took pity on them.

During your classes in Math and English, you still can't stop staring at Elsa. Your teachers almost caught you gazing at her. It will be so embarrassing if they scold you from staring at Elsa in front of the class. You would die in shame.

Now it was your English class.

Your teacher was discussing about the coming project. All of you will be paired. Your teacher started to announce who are your classmate's partner. Then your teacher announce your name and your partner.

You are paired to Elsa. You almost jump in the air or die from happiness. You can feel your heart is doing some backflips.

Your teacher told all of you to discuss your project to your partner.

You approached Elsa.

"So... when will we start this project?" You asked Elsa sitting at the chair near her. You tried not to stare at her face too long.

"Maybe after school?" she said to you. "Sure, At your place?" You asked her another question.

"Okay" she said as the bell rang.

After your classes you decided to find Elsa. You called Anna maybe she knows where Elsa is.

"Hi Anna! I'm looking for Elsa. We have this English project to do. Do you know where she is?." You asked Anna.

"That's the problem (Y/N), I can't find her. She used to meet me here in the school parking lot, she not turning up for an half hour now." Anna said with worry in her voice.

"I'll find her, don't worry." You said while turning off your phone.

You heard someone called you it's Kristoff. He's running to you. You asked him what's the matter.  
"It's Elsa!" Kristoff said while panting.

"Where is she?" You said to him.

"Hans and Jack got her, they're at the back of the school. Jack's gonna rape her (Y/N)!" Kristoff said. You and Kristoff started to run to the back of the school.

You two reached the back of the school panting then you heard someone screamed.

"Let go of me!" It was Elsa.

"Not until you give me what I want." Jack said while pinning Elsa to the wall.

"Now Kristoff you take care of the half while i take care of the other half." You said to Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded at you. You two launched yourselves at the group. You punched the black haired boy in the nose, you knocked him out. The other one punched you in the face then he kicked you. You fell on the floor. You quickly got up, you kicked his legs, causing him to fell on his knees. Then you punched him hard on the face giving him his own medicine.

Then you hear Elsa screamed, you saw Jack ripping her clothes. You pulled Jack by his shoulders, Then you kicked him in his guts. Jack stumbled backwards then he punched you several times at your face and your nose. You punched him back, Jack fell on the floor. Your on top of him punching him several times in the face. You didn't stop punching him until you heard someone calling your name.

"What's going on here?!" It was Coach Grey walking fast to your direction.

"They attacked us sir." Jack said while standing up. "Yeah because you almost raped Elsa!" You said glaring at him. "(Y/N)'s right coach! that's why we attacked them." Kristoff said standing up from the floor.

"That's it! All of you come with me! I'm taking you to the principals office!" Coach Grey said to Jack, Hans and the rest of their friends.

As they Coach Grey dragged them to the Principal's office, you turned to Elsa. You saw her top clothes are ripped. You take your jacket off and you give it to her.

"Are you hurt? Here put this on" You said to her with concern in your eyes.

Elsa wear your jacket. "Thank you." she said while tears are falling in her cheeks.

"It's okay your safe now." You pulled your handkerchief out and you wiped her tears away.

"Come on let get you to Anna." You said.

You, Elsa and Kristoff made your way to the school parking lot. None of you three talked you still hear Elsa crying. All of you arrived in the school parking lot. You saw Anna near a blue car, you three approached her.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked you and Kristoff. Kristoff told her everything.

Anna hugged her crying sister. "It's okay now Elsa." Anna said to her.

"Thank you Kristoff and (Y/N)! Oh my god..." Anna was shocked to see your bloody face.

"Hey I'm fine!" You lied. Your nose was still bleeding and your face hurts from that punch.

"Your coming with us!" Anna said pushing you inside the car. "I'm going home now guys. be safe okay!" Kristoff said then he leaved.

"Bye Kristoff!" You and Anna said in unison.

You sat at the back of the car with Elsa.

"You can get your car tomorrow (Y/N), your nose is still bleeding" Anna said turning on the car. You can't protest she's already driving to their home.

You wiped some of the blood from your face with your handkerchief."Here let me help you." Elsa said taking the handkerchief from your hand. She wiped some of the blood you missed.

Both of you blushed. Anna saw it at the mirror while driving, she smiled widely.

The car reached Anna and Elsa's home. All of you got out of the car.

You saw a house as twice large as your house.

Wow they are really wealthy.

You three entered the house. "Mom! Were home!" Anna called her mother.

A woman came out from a room"Anna! Elsa!" Mrs, Anderson said.

"And you two brought a friend? Oh my... what happened to him?" Mrs. Anderson asked her daughters.

"We'll tell you later. but for now his wound in his face and nose needs treatment." Anna said climbing the stairs.

"Wait here." Mrs. Anderson said climbing the stairs following Anna.

You and Elsa sat on the sofa. Having an awkward silence.

After seconds Mrs. Anderson came back carrying a box and Anna following at her back.

"Here." Mrs. Anderson said giving the box to Elsa.

"You clean those wound while i finish cooking our dinner." Mr. Anderson said going to the kitchen. "Wan't to help me Anna?" Mrs, Anderson said.

"Sure mom" Anna followed her mother.

Elsa put something in a cotton, then she dabbed it into your wound in your face.

"Ouch!" You said wincing as the cotton contacts on your wound. "I'm sorry." Elsa said apologizing. "It's okay, just a little bit careful..." You said with an awkward laugh.

You blushed when she hold your face with her gloved hands to keep your face still.

She finished cleaning your wound. "Thank you again for saving me from Jack." she said while her right gloved hand still holding your face.

"I couldn't just let him do that." You said smiling at her

Elsa smiled back. Realizing that she's still holding your face. She quickly took her hand off.

Then she backed away from you. "Uhh... Is there something wrong?" You asked her.

Both of you startled when someone called both of you.

"Time for dinner! Elsa you should change your clothes dear.(Y/N) why won't you join us? since Anna told me what happened." Mrs. Anderson said coming out of the kitchen.

"Okay" you said.

Elsa climbed up the stairs. You entered their dining room. You saw Anna already sitting in one of the chairs.

You sat on the chair near Anna."(Y/N) thank you for what you have done for Elsa. It really means a lot to me." Mrs. Anderson said smiling at you.

"It's nothing Mrs. Anderson" Elsa entered the dining room. You noticed that she's still wearing her gloves.

All of you ate your dinner. Mrs. Anderson ask about you, so you told her everything, where your from, and when you arrived in Arendelle.

After eating dinner you and Elsa came back at the living room. "We can do our project tomorrow. if you wanted to." You said to Elsa. thinking she needs rest of what happened today.

"Okay." she said. After minutes you thank them and said good bye then you leaved.

Elsa entered her bedroom. Something caught her attention, your jacket. It was on the chair. She forgot to give it back to you. She picked it up. Remembering how warm and how good it smells.

She blushed on her thoughts. She decided to give it back to you tomorrow.

Elsa lay down on her bed, still thinking of you. She wished that she could be more closed to you.

She take off her gloves then she conjured snow from her hands.

"I wish that I don't have these powers" she said to herself while watching the snow dissolve in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I have some wrong spellings and grammars. I'm trying to improve it :)**

**Tomorrow is holiday here in our country so you guys can ask me questions (Anything) and give me ideas for the next chapter :D**

**See you guys next update :D**


	4. Best day of my Life

**(A/N): Yeah! I'm back! As usual sorry for my mistakes :)**

**I don't own Frozen and the song Best day of my life by American Authors**

* * *

(Y/N) = Your name

(F/C)= Favorite color

* * *

Chapter 4: Best day of my Life

"Finally! We've finished this brain cracking project!" you said while throwing your pen across the room.

You and Elsa just finished doing your English project that needed to be passed tomorrow.

You two are inside of the library of your house. You are quite surprised that your father bothered to add a library in your house, since you aren't quit fond of reading encyclopedias. But it helped for you to do a research for your home works and projects.

"Hey Elsa do you want to have a snack? this project makes me really hungry." You said to Elsa who was packing her things now.

Elsa's stomach rumbles. She blushed.

"I take that as a yes! Wait here!" You said to her while walking out of your library to your kitchen.

After minutes you came back holding a try with chocolate spread sandwiches in a plate and two glasses of cold chocolate milk.

You placed it at the top of the table.

"I hope you like chocolate. It's only I've got in the kitchen and it's my favorite." You said while taking a seat.

Elsa stared at the mouth watering snack. "Chocolate is my favorite too." Elsa said smiling at you. Elsa had been close to you, she finds herself being comfortable whenever she' with you.

You and Elsa ate your snack while you two talk about your family.

You learned that Elsa's father was a doctor and died in a car crash. You feel sorry for her. So you hold her gloved hands, she pulled it back from you.

Then suddenly you saw some frost started to cover the floor and the room temperature dropped. You saw it was coming from Elsa.

You're shocked

You looked at her you saw fear in her eyes.

Elsa was bracing herself for your terrified scream. But it didn't came.

"Wow! You have Ice powers! That is so awesome!" You exclaimed while observing the frost at the floor.

Elsa stared at you with shock. She couldn't believe you're not afraid of her powers.

You approach her. "Why didn't you tell me? This is so cool." You said to her attempting to hold her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa said backing away from you. "Why?" You asked her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said as she holds her hands in her chest.

"I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." You said to Elsa while smiling. You slowly took Elsa's hand. Then you intertwine her hand into yours.

"See! Nothing bad happened." You said to her giving a warm smile.

You feel Elsa calm down. The room temperature turns back to normal and the frost on the floor disappeared.

"So... Since when did you have these cool powers?" You asked her.

"I have since I was born. My parents never knew why I had this curse." Elsa said looking at her gloved hands.

"I nearly killed Anna when we were kids. I hit her head; she had a coma for weeks. Fortunately my father invented a formula, which saved her. Then she woke up, she lost some of her memories including my powers."

"At least Anna is ok now. Look Elsa your powers aren't a curse it is an awesome gift. What happened to Anna is an accident." You said to her looking in her icy blue eyes.

Elsa smiled at you. She's glad that she met someone like you who wouldn't fear and understand her powers.

Both of you continued eating your snack. None of you two talked, both of you just smiled at each other.

After eating Anna came to your house to take Elsa home.

"Bye." Elsa said to you smiling while entering Anna's car.

You smiled back and wave them goodbye.

* * *

_The next day_

It is break time; you went your way to the school canteen. Looking at Anna and Kristoff's usual table, you found out that they're not there. You look over the canteen then someone caught your eye.

It's Elsa. She was eating quietly in her table while reading a book.

You walk to her table.

"Hi Elsa!" You said sitting opposite from her. "Hi (Y/N)" She said beaming at you

"Sorry if I disturb you from reading your book." You said. "No it's okay I finished reading it when you came." she said.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" You asked her awkwardly. Elsa giggled.

God you love that giggle. "Anything you like." She replied still giggling.

"What's so funny?" You asked her confusingly. Elsa took a tissue from your tray and wiped it into your right cheek. "You really do love chocolate." She said laughing.

You blush.

"Ahem... uh... I'm going to a restaurant later after school. I just thought if you would like to come with me. You'll love that place it's not that crowded and they have a band playing there every Friday." You said to her still blushing.

"I guess that sounds fun. So is it a date?" Elsa said smiling. You almost choke at the sandwich you are eating of what she said. "Wh-what?! No it's just a friend hang out." You said stuttering. You can feel your cheeks are flaming you bet your red as an apple.

Elsa laughed. "I was just messing with you!" She said laughing hard. "You could've seen your face!

"Hey! That's not funny!" You said, pretending you're mad at her. "I've change my mind bringing you later at the restaurant." You said still pretending. You tried to conceal your smile.

"I'm sorry! You're just so fun to tease." Elsa said giggling while pinching your red cheek. You're so glad you can make her laugh. You felt like you've fallen in love to her again.

You hear the bell rang. "So I'll see you later then." You said to her smiling. Elsa put her book in her bag. "See you later (Y/N)." She said pulling her bag up to her shoulder.

You have no class so you decided to sit under the tree outside the school. You texted Anna.

_Hey Anna! Me and Elsa are going to Oaken's later wanna join?_

After seconds Anna replied.

_I'm sorry (Y/N) I have a lot of homework to do later. How about Kristoff?_

_Okay and oh yeah Kristoff's sick I forgot to tell you._ You replied her text.

You locked your phone and opened your bag. You decided to read some of your lessons in advance. After an hour the bell rang you proceeded to your next class.

* * *

You entered your (F/C) car. Then you turned on its engine. You look at your watch. "Time to get Elsa." You said smiling.

You drive to Elsa and Anna's home. While driving you decided to turn on your music player in your car.

You arrived to their home. You turned off the music. You get out of your car. Approaching the door you fixed your (H/C) hair absentmindly.

You pushed the button of their doorbell. Then the door opened. You see Anna.

"Hey (Y/N)! Elsa's in her room. I'll just call her." Anna said smiling at you. You waited outside near your car. After seconds Elsa came out of their house. "Hey Els!" You said to her. Elsa smiled at you.

"Anna can't come. She told me you invited her to join us." Elsa said while approaching you. "I know." You said opening the door of your car motioning Elsa to get in.

After Elsa, you entered your car. Then you drove your way to Oaken's restaurant.

You two arrived at Oaken's. Both of you entered it. You see a small group of people eating in silence and a small stage at the end of the room.

"Woo hoo! (Y/N)! Nice to see you here again!" Oaken said a large man with a beard greeted you. "Hi Oaken!" You said at the large man. "Ooh! You brought your girlfriend." Oaken said looking at Elsa. "What! No!" You and Elsa said in unison.

"She's not my girlfriend!" You said.

"He's not my boyfriend." While Elsa said. You both blushed.

Oaken howled in laughter. "Sure if both of you said it." Oaken said winking at the two of you. Then he lead you two at a table near the small stage. "So what can I get to you both?" Oaken said smiling. "Elsa what do you want?" You asked Elsa. "I don't know you choose." Elsa replied to you. "We'll have a large chocolate sundae." You told Oaken.

Oaken nodded to you both and left. "Another chocolate?" Elsa said giggling. "I should've known."

You laughed.

Oaken arrived your table with two sundaes in the tray he's holding. He placed the sundaes at your table. "Hey Oaken where are your band?" You asked him noticing the small stage. It has only instruments the players are nowhere to be seen. "Their singer quit. Complaining about the salary I've been giving him." Oaken said looking annoyed. "You two enjoy your sundaes yah?" Oaken said leaving the two of you.

"Too bad you couldn't hear them play." You said to Elsa while scooping a large spoon of sundae. "It's okay." Elsa said while eating her sundae.

Then you thought a brilliant idea. "Wait here." You said to Elsa standing up. "Where are you going?" She asked you. "Just wait here." You said to her. You made your way to Oaken who was standing beside the counter.

Elsa saw you whispered something in Oaken's ears. She saw Oaken's face lit up when you finished whispering to him. Then he nodded at you. Elsa wondered what you're up to.

You climb the stage with the band players with a guitar in your hand. Approaching the mic. stand while smiling to Elsa.

"Hi guys!" You said to the mic. "Since the band singer quitted I'll replace him for the meantime."

Then you started to sing.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

You grin to Elsa.

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, just don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

I hear it calling outside my window

I feel it in my soul

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'til midnight

I say we lose control

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My life

Oo-o-o-o-o

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My life

This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be

The best day of my life

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My life

Everyone in the restaurant applauded. You climbed down the stage grinning.

"That was so awesome (Y/N)." Elsa said to you smiling. "I would doubt if it wasn't." You said jokingly.

After finishing your sundae you drive Elsa to her home.

"Good night." You said to Elsa. "Good night (Y/N) and have a safe trip home." She said to you then she kissed you in the cheek.

You blush madly.

Elsa waved to you good bye while you enter your car. You drive to your home grinning like the chesire cat

_This is the best day of my life._

* * *

**(A/N) : hope you guys liked it :).**

**Thanks for those (long) reviews it kinda helped me :D**

**Please review**

**See you guys at the next update and stay 'cool' ;)**


	5. Not Dead

**(A/N) :Yep I'm back! (Not officially back :D) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Dead

Months Later

You and Elsa became closed friends. You would always join her during break time in the canteen. Both of you would study in the library during your free hour, well, actually Elsa is the only one who's studying you on the other hand would stare at her while she's reading.

Your feelings for her grew even more. You never told her about that. You don't want to ruin your friendship with her.

You are doing your assignments in the library of your house, then you heard your doorbell rang. You broke into your thoughts. You quickly go downstairs and open the front door of your house.

You see your father.

"Dad!." You said hugging him. You look at your father's face and see sadness in his eyes. "Dad? Is there something wrong?" You ask him while your father sat on the sofa of your enormous living room.

"I have something to say to you (Y/N)..." Your father said. He looked so tired, judging by the bags under his eyes. "Your... mother... is dead." He said to you with tears fall from his eyes.

You're in shock.

You're speechless.

No she can't be dead. Maybe your father was telling you a joke. A horrible joke.

"N-No! she's not DEAD!" You shouted to your father. Thers is lump in your throat you tried not to cry. But you failed tears fall down into your cheeks.

"I moved you here because i know your mother won't survive this year... She'd gone more weak... So i thought i need you to get used that she's gone. So it won't hurt you that much when she died." You father said to you.

"Well you're WRONG!" You shouted in anger. He could've let you stay in your old home. Your mother could have spent the last days of her life with you. Because of your father your not there when she died. When you're still in your old home everyday after school you would visit your mother and during the weekends you spent the day being with her.

You stormed out of your home. You ran into the woods near your house. You hear your father calling you and asking you where you are going. Your father tried to chase you but he didn't know which way you ran.

You kept running in the woods. You didn't care if you lost. In fact you didn't care about everything in the wold. You stopped running, you leaned your head at the trunk of a tree. You shut your eyes close. You really are angry for what your father done . He was really wrong in his choice. Separating you from your mother when her days are already counted. You punched the tree in front of you. You heard a cracking noise from your knuckles and a pain shot right through it. Then you turned your back to the tree and leaned on it and sitting down.

You stayed like that for hours. Then you heard some people calling your name. They were many voices searching for you. You turned your head to the direction of the voices you see some lights trying to search you. You stayed in you spot not making a sound then a flash of a light pointed at you. You tried to shield your eyes from it.

"(Y/N)!" You heard feminine voice. It was Elsa.

Elsa kneeled beside you with a flashlight in her gloved hand. She examined your whole body, trying to see if your hurt. You didn't moved you stared at the space of darkness of the woods. Elsa found the knuckles of your left hand bleeding.

"(Y/N)! Your hand! we should get this to the doctor! its bleeding so bad!" Elsa said holding your injured hand.

"I don't care if its bleeding..." You said with bitterness in your tone. Then a couple of people holding some flashlights was approaching you. You noticed it was Mrs. Anderson, Anna and your blasted father with some police following behind them.

Your father noticed Elsa holding your bleeding hand. "This needs a doctor." Your father said looking at your hand. The police helped you to stand up. You followed them exited the woods. You can't argue staying there.

They took you in the hospital.

The nurse finished putting some bandage into your hand and left. Elsa was at your side looking at you with concern.

"Does it hurts? your hand?" Elsa asked you

"Your father told us what happened..." She said to you. You didn't respond you kept staring at the distance.

"He knows that me and Anna are your friends so he called us... I'm really sorry for your loss (Y/N). I know how it feels to lose a parent." She said putting her gloved hand into your shoulders.

"If you need a friend I will always be right here, like you did to me."

"Thank you..." You finally responded. Without hesitation you hugged Elsa.

Your actions made Elsa blush. She hugged you back.

Then Anna entered the room with Mrs. Anderson and your father at her back. You and Elsa jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Uhm... I'm sorry..." Anna said staring down the floor.

"Anna, Elsa. I think we should get home. It's already midnight." Mrs. Anderson said by the door of the room. Anna left the room with Mrs. Anderson also your father.

Elsa smiled at you then she kissed you cheek. You blushed.

"I think you should go home also." She said holding your bandaged hand. Then she left the room. You stare at the door as it closed. If you weren't so tired you could have jumped in happiness.

Your father entered the room. "(Y/N) I should fetch you to your home." He said.

After a long silent drive you quickly got out of the car of your father then you bolted into your house. Slamming the door hard. You climbed the stairs and entered your bedroom.

* * *

The clouds were dark. The winds were blowing a very cold breeze. You are walking in a cemetery. Arriving the tomb you've been looking for you placed a flower at it. You read your mother's name at the engraved stone.

You remembered all the good memories you had with her. Especially the time when you won a contest. Your mother persuaded your father to throw a very big party. She bragged your championship at the whole event. She bragged you more than your father bragging about you. And also the memory that you told your mother about Rapunzel- you first crush. You smiled at the flashback came into your mind. When Rapunzel and your other group mates are doing a school project in your old home. Humiliating you, she told them that you still read bedtime stories for kids before you sleep. You quickly defended yourself you told them: Atleast your mother doesn't read it for you. You laugh.

"Hey mom... Sorry for I haven't visited you at the hospital when you're still... Alive." A single tear fell into your cheek.

"Wherever you are today, I hope your happy. Not feeling the pain of the illness that took your life." You said not taking your eyes off from the tomb. You heard a thunder cracked. Then cold rain started to soak you.

Suddenly rain drops stopped at the top of you. You look up and saw a grey umbrella. Standing up you look who is the owner of the umbrella. You see Elsa with concern in her eyes.

"You know. Getting soak in the rain won't do good into your health." She said as she took your hand and lead you to the car.

You forgiven your father. He took you with Elsa who volunteered to come also in Corona to accompany you.

You and Elsa entered the car. Sitting at back of the drivers seat where your father is. Then he started to drove both of you back to Arendelle.

* * *

**(A/N) : I'm really sorry if this chapter is so horrible :| (I'll make it up to you guys) I feel kinda guilty for not updating DX I really need a beta reader (=_= )**

**I'll be back soon :D I promise!**


	6. Not Again

**(A/N): Whenever I said soon I meant in centuries. XD **

**Here's chapter uhhh... what is it?- Oh yeah- chapter 6 :D**

**(I don't own Frozen :'( )**

* * *

(Y/N) = Your Name

(H/C)= Hair Color

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Again

A cloudy afternoon. Only the rustling of leaves of the trees and your and Elsa's footsteps are heard in the quiet road.

No homeworks or lessons are needed to study,so you decided to have a decent walk in Arendelle at the road near the forest.

Elsa also wanted to go outside their house to preoccupy herself, so she came along. Since you've been a great and close friend to she would never worry about her safety about going outside as long as you're with her.

Walking side by side, none of you talked. Just enjoying the presence of each other.

You really admire the beauty of Arendelle. The different sizes of trees and some beautiful flowers growing on its respective bushes.

Elsa humming a beautiful tune that's so unfamiliar to you. You can't help but listen to it. Listening to her hummed song causing you to have butterflies in your stomach.

"What song was that?" You asked Elsa.

"Song?" said Elsa confusingly.

"The one that your humming earlier." You replied.

"Oh... That? It's just a song I made up." said Elsa.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Nah- My voice is really terrible."

"Please-" You said as you tried to make a puppy eyes, looking directly on hers.

"Oh alright." sighed Elsa. She can't refuse at those eyes.

She cleared her throat and sang.

_Let it go_

Let it go

_Can't hold it back anymore_

She backed off a distance from you. Then she took off her gloved and conjured snowflakes and snow around her.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_turn away and slam the door_

She continued to conjure snow, smiling. You can't help but also smile at her happiness.

_I don't care what they're going say_

_Let the storm rage on-_

She twirled and face you, smile still on her face.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

You clapped slowly. "That was wonderful your majesty." You said between the claps.

"Majesty?" chuckled Elsa. "Yeah... Snow queen..." You replied.

The two of you continued to walk.

"Still reading fairy tales aren't you?" said Elsa.

"No I'm not- But you kinda remind me of that queen."

Silence came.

Elsa decided to break it.

"Tag you're it!" said Elsa as she poked you in the shoulder. She ran out of your reach, laughing.

"Tag? Really?" You called at her.

"What chickening out at the play of tag?!"shouted Elsa, who was now far away from you.

"I never said that!" You shouted back.

You chased after Elsa. Both running while laughing.

You're surprised Elsa can be this childish. The Elsa you know are preserved and quiet.

_Wow she's fast_

Tired of all the running, you stopped to catch your breath.

Elsa laughed when she saw you pant like a puppy (cute, she might add it.)

"Not-Funny-" You said between your breaths.

Just then a speeding large truck is running to Elsa's direction.

Elsa who was in the middle of the road didn't notice the vehicle. You ran as fast as you can like you didn't get tired from that run earlier. Reaching her you quickly pushed her out of the way. No time in saving yourself, you closed your eyes. Your life flashes back to your mind. Your childhood, your parents, and the time you first saw Elsa.

You heard Elsa screamed your name. Suddenly a pain shotted in to your chest, causing you to flew backwards.

The truck missing you in inches continued to speed at the road, like the driver's not caring who it hits.

You hit the surface with your back. Thudding on the road, groaning at the pain.

Elsa ran to you, worried.

"(Y/N)! are you alright?"

She helped you to get up.

"I'm fine-" You said as you dusted of the dirt from your clothes.

The pain increased in you chest. Your knees buckled. Elsa caught you. Then she saw a streak of white appeared on your (H/C) hair.

"Not again..." said Elsa in shocked.

"What?" You asked her confusingly.

"We need to go to mama." Elsa only replied as she grabbed you and rushed to their home.

Curiosity on what's going on building up on your mind.

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter got delated because- I goofed off and I accidentally injured my hand last 4 days ago :| I can't type or use my right hand- but it got better today, not healed completely though. -_-**

**Sooo... I won't make any promises this time... I don't know when will I update again :|**

**Thanks for those who followed and favorited :D and also those who kept their patience in this fanfic. *gives hug to everyone***

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D**


	7. White Rose

**(A/N) : Helloo! Here's chapter 7 :D I was inspired writting today because our teacher in history sang for the first time in forever during our history class because I got a perfect score in the long quiz (yeah I hate history... and its my first time to have a perfect score XD) she didn't know I'm addicted to Frozen XD and my classmate asking me if i had an extra ballpen singing it with a do you wanna build a snowman tune. :D I can die happy today XD**

* * *

(Y/N) = Your Name

(H/C) = Hair Color

(E/C) = Eye Color

* * *

Chapter 7: White Rose

You're in a small clinic of their house, where all of their first aid needs are kept.

"She froze- My... heart?" You asked Mrs. Anderson, after she finished explaining what caused the streak of your hair to turn white.

"I don't know what some other effects of a frozen heart. What happened to your hair is just like what happened to Anna's when the 'accident' happened." said Mrs. Anderson. Then she continued.

"My husband made a formula once. Unfortunately it was only for a frozen head."

"So you mean that (Y/N) won't get cured?" said Anna.

Earlier after Elsa explained what happened to you, she told Anna about her powers and also about the accident when they were kids. Fortunately Anna understand why they kept that all in secret to her, which lightens almost all of the problems.

"It's all my fault." said Elsa, who was curled up, knees colliding her chest as her arms wrapped around it. She was at the corner of the room sitting on one of the chairs, sobbing. You approach her sitting beside the chair she was sitting on.

"I think we should leave you two a moment." said Mrs, Anderson nodding at Anna. "Oh... yeah I think we should..." said Anna leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa burying her face in her folded arms. "There's nothing you have to say sorry for." You said, smoothing circles at her back.

"No (Y/N)! I'm the reason why your dying right now." said Elsa almost shouting at you, tears are falling from her blue eyes.

"Don't blame everything to yourself. Like I've told you it's no one elses fault."

"I just don't want you to die... especially because of me... I love you!" said Elsa looking in to your eyes.

Before you can process what she just said, her lips met yours.

* * *

Everyday a streak of white would appear on your hair. Whenever it adds more, you feel more colder. Today you're really cold even though the weather is warm, the sun shines bright, wind blowing warm breeze. You decided to wear a jacket with a hoodie to cover your hair. Good thing no one asks you why you are having a lot of white hair.

You walk with Elsa to your first period, hand in hand. Since what happened at the clinic of their home, you two became a couple.

Walking in the classroom, that is still not filled with students. You hurried to Elsa's chair and pulled it for her to sit. "Aw... Such a gentleman." said Elsa can't help but smile.

You take a seat next to her.

You look at Elsa who was taking her book out of her bag, and something fell from it. You quickly picked it up for her, you noticed it was a laminated dried white rose. A flashback came into your mind.

_A girl was being picked up by a bunch of 7 year old boys in a park. "Hey bring it back!" said the platinum blond haired girl tears swelling in her blue eyes. "Or what?" said a black haired skinny boy. Helding up the chocolate bar out of the girl's reach. "Or I'll kick your bully butts!" All eyes turned to the voice. A (H/C)haired boy with a (E/C) eyes that are glaring to the boy. "Really (Y/N)?" said the boy smirking._

_ "Give it back to her Brian!" said the small version of you. Brian was your bully when your in 2nd grade until one day you punched the bully out of him painfully, when he broke your favorite toy. Since then the two of you became friends, you finally taken down the bully in your class._

_"I'll see you try!" said the small Brian throwing the chocolate to the pond. He laugh when she saw the platinum haired girl cry. He left with his friends still laughing. The small you quickly pulled Brian with collar. "Replace that chocolate NOW!" You said to him eyes glaring, then you kick him in his shins. "OUCH!" he said then he quickly ran to the store buying a new one. After seconds he came back carrying an identical chocolate he took from the girl earlier. "Give it to her nicely." You said to him with venoms in your tone. Brian gave the chocolate to the girl slowly. After that he ran screaming to his mama. You turned to his friends, you see shocks in their faces. You widen your eyes to them then they scramble back to their parents terrified. You approached the platinum blond haired girl, who was still sobbing. You look around if no ones watching you pick a white rose from the park's bush and giving it to the girl. "There better? Dad always said flowers make girls feel better." the small you said smiling at the girl. "Thank you!" the girl said now smiling, she hugged you and ran back to her parents._

Before you could say anything Mr. Jones entered the room. You quickly gave the laminated rose to Elsa.

* * *

Breaktime, you and Elsa are eating your foods quietly at the table. Elsa took out her book and see the laminated white rose again.

"Where did that came from?" You asked her pointing the flower. "This one?" said Elsa holding the laminated flower. "Yep!" You said chomping your food.

"Oh... It came from a boy, which you reminds me a lot. There was this mean boy-"

"That threw your chocolate bar at the pond? And that boy who gave you that flower make that mean boy to replace your chocolate a new one?" you said interrupting her. "Yes- wait. How did you know about that?" said Elsa looking at you confusingly. "It may sound crazy... but yeah- I'm that boy who gave you that rose." You said pointing at the flower again.

Elsa was quiet in a minute looking at you with wide eyes. "I didn't know we met a long time ago." she said looking down on her book blushing. "Yeah me too." You said putting your hand on the top of hers.

"I guess that means were meant to be." you said smiling at her. "Well that's cliché." snorted Elsa. You laugh.

"Well I can't think of another way to describe it." You said.

* * *

**(A/N) : Hope you guys liked it :D**

**My right hand still hurts -_- but good news is it's already close to fully healed :D and Thanks for understanding at the last chapter :3 **

**Bye! :D**


End file.
